


Reassurance

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

“I’m going to fall, Loki,” Sif reminded him warily as he skated easily across the ice, chuckling at her determined attempts to stay upright as her legs wobbled beneath her.

She clutched tightly to his arm while the other snaked behind his back for extra, needed support, and his other palm was pressed comfortingly to the small of her back as he directed them in a circling motion, the dark strands of her hair whipping behind her from the speed of their movements as her coat hood fell away.

His laughter echoed around them as he moved to wrap both his hands around her waist and twirl her across the ice, safe in his grip, and her yelp of both fear and exhilaration made his grin, so familiar and hypnotizing, widen in amusement as he brought her closer to him so she could resume holding fast and steady to his stable, confidently moving body as it effortlessly flitted over the ice.

He leaned and the sound of his skate blade scraping made her wince, but the sensation was forgotten as they went spinning in small, confined circles, and for once she was glad that no one else was on the rink to disturb the momentum, for surely they would fall otherwise.

Her nails dug into his hand and he pulled her back to him as he skated, tauntingly, backwards, smirking.

“Relax, Sif,” he murmured laughingly, and she glanced up at him, light eyes tracing the green and gold scarf wrapped securely about his neck, his black coat and gloves dotted with the snow falling around them, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he smiled down at her.

“Show off,” she muttered, almost playfully, and he threw his head back with laughter, taking her tone as a sign that she was starting to enjoy herself, but her tight, reliable grip on his arm remained, and so he clung to her with equal fervor, wanting to make Sif feel as safe as she’d ever felt with him, wanting, for the rest of his days, to erase the fear from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a a prompt given over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
